


Flogged

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Chains, Chastity Device, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, Wrist Cuffs, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Rick's parties, Steve shows interest in flogging.  Danny and Rick lead him through his first experience being licked by the tails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you miss it?” Danny asked quietly, surrounded by other people he didn’t want Steve to feel uncomfortable with the question or draw any curious glances.

Steve peered into the room beyond, where a sub bent low over a solid dark wood desk, their upper form prostrate over the top, legs spread wide. Their Dominant stood to one side, teasing a thin wood cane up and down the, yet to be striped, trembling thighs as they lay in wait.

He considered the question with some thought. It wasn’t as if he missed the pain, because Danny could be strict enough with his punishment and disciplines, though he’d never used a cane. Their relationship and dynamic had opened up a whole new side to himself he hadn’t dared admit to or explore. But he thought back to his sessions within that room, to his moments with Rick and there was a slight nostalgia for them. There’d been something comforting and calming about laying everything bare within that room, like a confessional when he told Rick his troubles, stripping off his clothes and lying himself in that vulnerable state to receive ten of the best. Things were now more intimate with Danny, at times Danny didn’t need to wait for him to confess or seek out his help relieving himself of worries and stresses because Danny knew instinctively what he needed.

Steve blinked when the cane whipped through the air and connected perfectly with the offered flesh of the sub, a harsh intake of breath and a tensing of skin and muscle. The Dom calmly drew back the cane and looked at the mark they’d left with a look of satisfaction.

“Only a little,” Steve replied with a small smile, giving Danny a nudge. “Perhaps not the caning part.”

Danny grinned, eyeing the Dom as they stood back and applied another stripe, the sub shuddering again. He slipped his hand possessively into Steve’s and tugged him along as they moved through the rooms. Some were being used, others were empty, a throng of people crowding around the used ones when the curtains were drawn back so they could watch. Only two had their curtains drawn for privacy. Danny was in the mood to play, but later, when they were alone together. Steve was slowly exploring certain aspects of his submission, including how open they were together in a public setting. They were surrounded by like-minded individuals, but Steve was still guarded sometimes and Danny didn’t like to push too hard. Tonight had been a huge and important step for Steve having agreed to be naked save for his collar and chastity belt. All evening Danny had been reminding himself just how much he owed his partner for enduring his submission in such a way, knowing how difficult Steve found it to be. He didn’t think making Steve an exhibition was the way to go, though part of him would love to take him into a room, chain him up and play whilst an audience looked on. He’d make them sick with jealousy, being a Dominant to such a beautiful, vulnerable submissive.

They paused in front of a group of cells, all occupied, some more extreme in their play than others. Danny watched as a Domme teased her submissive incessantly with a vibrator against his bound up cock and balls. The mic was switched off in that room, so you had to imagine the sounds coming from the sub, though his facial expressions were enough to leave little to the imagination. He looked at Steve, about to comment when he found his subs attention drawn elsewhere. Steve was focused on a submissive being flogged by her Dom a few cells along.

“Like what you see?” Danny asked, giving his hand a squeeze to get his attention back on him.

Steve gave an imperceptible nod and looked at him, “We’ve never done that before.”

Danny smiled and pulled him closer, “There’s always a first time.”

They stayed a while longer to watch the play as the Dom flogged her lightly, making her skin pink and sheen with a light sweat. Then Danny moved them on, never staying in one place for very long, wanting as always to expose Steve to the various extents of the scene, trying to gauge his reactions so they could talk and discuss things later. But he kept in mind Steve’s focus on the flogging, he reacted so beautifully to a spanking but a flogging could be a whole new experience, a whole new kind of pain and pleasure.

Before the evening was over he had a quiet word with Rick to ask if they could use the room the next day. They were staying the weekend and Rick was more than happy to oblige, offering him advice as always. Danny didn’t tell Steve until they’d retired for the evening to the guest room and was rewarding his sub for his good behaviour all evening.

Steve was knelt on the edge of the bed, face pressed into the soft covers, fingers grasping desperately into the sheets. Danny had removed the butt plug but he still wore his cock rings and the black pouch keeping him securely chaste. Danny smoothed his hand down over his spine as he fucked him slowly, enjoying every moment. Some things had turned him on that evening, seeing subs servicing their Doms, blow jobs, hand jobs, getting fucked, but nothing had turned him on more than his own sub delicately exploring his own submission. There’d been more than one occasion Danny had had to hold himself back from fucking Steve or pushing him to his knees to service his cock with his beautiful mouth. But he’d waited because this, having Steve like this, all to himself, pushing back against his thrusts as he moaned and groaned through his own unheeded pleasures, that was what turned Danny on the most.

Danny took it slow, easing himself in, fingers a tight reassuring grip on his hips, working him open with his cock. Steve writhed, squirmed and groaned greedily but Danny took time to enjoy every moment of his submission.

“I spoke to Rick tonight pet,” Danny said to him as he fell into a rhythm. “You’ve been a - very – good – boy.”

He accentuated his words with solid thrusts, to ensure Steve understood his good behaviour was always rewarded. Steve could only reply with whimpering groans.

“Tomorrow we’re going back to the cells,” Danny continued, his own breath heavy from his exertions. “Where you’ll receive your first flogging.”

He let the words sink in, Steve’s hands flailing at the bed sheets and Danny could feel the tremble of his thighs as he kept his balance on the edge of the mattress with just his knees. Danny smiled, trailing his fingers back down Steve’s spine and sliding them along the black belt fastened around his waist.

“Would you like that pet?” Danny asked him, getting a grip on his belt to help pull him back against him. His thrusts were more solid slides now, pulling right back and sliding all the way in, Steve more than accommodating his length with panting moans of enjoyment.

“Yes Sir,” Steve croaked out after a long pause where he tried to catch his breath.

“Good boy,” Danny said, looking forward to the session. “You’ll wait until then to be released from your belt.”

~

They ate breakfast with Rick and Kau’i, where Rick asked if Danny still wanted to use the room. Danny had already discussed it further with Steve as they’d dressed and they both were still eager to play.

“Have fun,” Kau’i said with a smile as he excused himself. “I wish I could stay and watch. I love a good flogging.”

He grinned and winked at Steve and Danny, leaning over to kiss Rick firmly on the lips before he stood up. Rick smiled, pinching his ass as he hurried off, he had a pressing case that needed desperate attention so he was working the weekend.

“Well if you need any advice, I’ll be in my study,” Rick assured them as they stood up from the table.

“You could join us,” Danny said before pausing and looking at Steve. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, if Steve didn’t -.”

Steve laughed and frowned at him, shaking his head in amusement before looking at Rick. “I’m fine with that, if you’d like to.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Rick said shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t be,” Danny assured him. “I’d appreciate the advice on the different floggers and this is Steve’s first time. I think we’d both benefit from your joining us.”

“Well, if you insist,” Rick replied with a smile.

~

Rick left them alone to prepare before he joined them. They went straight to the cell which was simply set out. It was one of the smaller compartments, designed just for flogging. Two chains hung from the ceiling which could be attached to the submissives wrists, the chains lengthened or shortened at the Dom’s wishes before the excess was tied off securely at the wall. There were also two ‘o’ rings set in the floor if the Dom wished to bind the submissives legs also. The room was bright, almost clinical, with a white tiled floor and walls, black tiles smattered here and there for effect. The chains had a polished metal shine as did the ‘o’ rings. The lights were spotlights that could be dimmed but Danny kept them fairly high. He didn’t want his view dulled by bad lighting. On the back wall were the floggers ranging in size, colour, material, thickness, all hung in a varied array. 

Danny had Steve undress and put on his wrist and ankle cuffs before he knelt in his waiting position just by the ‘o’ rings. Steve was already wearing his collar, Danny having woken up to the sight of his submissive in his offering position by the bed. As they waited for Rick, Danny perused the floggers.

“Steve I want you to enjoy this,” he said as he fingered a few of the tails. “There’ll be an element of pain but causing great pain isn’t my aim here. So if the pain is extreme or too much, you need to tell me okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied without moving.

“Seriously babe,” Danny said moving over to him and running fingers through his hair gently. “I want this to be fun for us, so no bravely bearing it okay? I know how much you can take, but I don’t want you to suffer too much.”

“I understand Danny,” Steve replied, lifting his eyes to look at him with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Are we ready?” Rick said interrupting them as he stepped in by the side door.

“Yeah we were just discussing some things,” Danny smiled looking over at him. “I want this to be an enjoyable experience so nothing extreme in the pain department.”

Rick nodded in understanding as he closed the door, looking at Danny as he drew nearer. “Do you want me to be an observer or to be more intimately involved?”

“It’s been a while since I flogged,” Danny admitted, having already told Steve so that morning. “I want this to be enjoyable and safe for the both of us. So please, get involved, we trust you.”

Rick smiled and waved a hand towards Steve still kneeling form. “Then let’s get him into position. I suggest a blindfold usually, you’ll find him much more focused on what’s happening.”

Danny nodded, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder to get him to stand. “You okay with that?” he asked, because he wanted Steve to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

“Yes Sir,” Steve agreed moving to where Danny wanted him to stand. As Danny attached his wrist cuffs to the hanging chains, Rick fetched a blindfold from the next cell. Danny also attached Steve’s ankle cuffs to the ‘o’ rings on the floor, because he knew how well Steve responded in his bondage, free to move about within the safety of his bonds.

Rick handed him the blindfold and Danny stood in front of Steve, giving him a last chance to refuse the blindfold but Steve just smiled and ducked his head down towards him. Danny slipped the black material over his eyes and knotted it off behind his head before pressing a kiss to his lips. Steve kissed him back before he was left bereft once Danny pulled away.

“Would you mind if I -?” Rick said, motioning to the chains that stretched up to the ceiling and then down to the wall where they could be adjusted.

Danny shook his head, happy to take any advice Rick gave and watching as Rick took up the slack and pulled slowly, Steve’s arms were already raised but Rick pulled the chains until he had to straighten out his entire length, rising onto the balls of his feet; from his feet, legs, back, shoulders, everything was pulled taut. Satisfied Rick tied off the excess chains and glanced at Danny for his approval which he happily gave. Rick walked around Steve, looking him over, eyeing the chastity belt he still wore.

“I’d suggest removing just the pouch for now, so that the tails can caress all of his skin even when he’s still in his chastity,” Rick said to Danny keeping his voice low. “Then later, remove the rings also.”

Danny agreed with a silent nod, going to Steve and unclipping the black pouch that covered his cock. He hadn’t replaced the butt plug the evening before so Steve’s ass was nicely on display also. Rick motioned him to the wall with the floggers and pointed out a few. 

“The key is to build up the intensity,” Rick advised, running his hands over a few of the handles. “Start with one that’s very soft, which you can use on most parts of the body. Don’t just focus on one area, you want him as sensitive as possible all over, which will make it all the more enjoyable and a turn on for him. Once you move on to the more intense floggers, you don’t have as many options of where to apply the tails.”

Danny smiled and nodded with a ‘thanks’ as Rick took two floggers from the wall. One was white with tails cotton soft and the other powder blue and worn soft suede. Danny took the white and together they walked back to where Steve waited, swaying slightly in his bonds, nervous in his anticipation.

Blindfolded, Steve had to rely on his other skills. He strained to listen but all he could hear were dull tones as the two men spoke behind him, making him all the more curious as to their conversation. The air was cool in the room and he had to flex and rock to keep his muscles from tensing too much in his stretched out position. The worst part was the waiting, especially when blindfolded and bound ready to begin. Part of his submission was finding the patience to wait, being willing to wait for however long until his Dom was ready to start. He heard them approaching, the tell-tale sounds of leather soles on the tiled floor and stilled, catching his breath.

Instinctively he knew they were looking at him, watching him. It was frustrating to know but unable to do anything about it, knowing how well they could read every reaction and movement. It fed into his submission, being on display, vulnerable to their critical eyes, especially as he was still discovering his submissive role and what that meant. Though he and Danny were exploring this side of them together, he was well aware how inexperienced compared to Danny that he was, that he still had simple things to learn. Like standing patiently in his bonds for however long his Dom wanted him to before he began to play and not let his thoughts drift to other things. He needed to focus on what Danny wanted from him.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand settled on his hip and he tensed in surprise for a moment, feeling fingers warm and coarse rubbing small circles into his skin.

“The flogger should at first be lightly applied,” Rick’s voice broke through the silence. “As if the tails were licking the skin.”

There was a moments pause before a soft caress of something smooth against the curve of his left butt cheek. It felt delicate, like a handfuls of soft ribbons caressing his skin. The touch made him shiver as Rick’s hand followed the caress, smoothing over his ass.

“Then, add a little more pressure,” Rick continued, as if he were running Danny through a training class and Steve was the test subject.

Again the softness licked over his skin, but this time with more added weight to the application. Again fingers followed the touch, like they were chasing the feeling away.

“And remember, apply all over,” Rick said before he applied a flick of the flogger to the other side of his ass.

Steve assumed Danny would take over and relaxed, it was an enjoyable touch, a soft caress that made his skin tingle. He shivered in surprise as something connected on the left side of his chest, the touch was softer again, like a sheet being pulled over his skin followed by the chasing touch of fingertips. Then another application and the lick seemed all the more caressing. It took a moment for Steve to realise both Dom’s were wielding soft floggers and caressing his exposed body with them.

They worked silently, one behind him, the other at the front and the floggers were applied all over his body. They moved around him, so that the sensations of both seeped into his skin everywhere. Even his feet and hands were gently caressed with the teasing tails as they were trailed over his skin there. Danny slid his hand into his hair and pulled his head back, delicately trailing the flogger tails up over his neck and over his cheeks, lips, forehead, not hitting but lightly stroking.

“Stay like that,” Danny whispered in satisfaction as he let go and pulled away.

Steve remained as he was; head back, upper body arching outwards as he strained to hold himself in place. His body tingled with gentle sensitivity, every inch of his skin had been flogged by the soft tails and with the added touch of fingers every inch of him felt alive.

“Now that he’s been prepared,” Rick observed as they hung the floggers back in their places. “We can simply build on the intensity.”

“He’s responding well so far,” Danny smiled, looking over at his sub who hadn’t moved, his breathing a little heavier than before.

Rick smiled in agreement, nodding his head as he selected two more floggers to be used. “Yes I enjoy flogging Kau’i, we’re always both so satisfied by the end of it. I do enjoy flogging an orgasm out of him, he was so surprised the first time. Of course he then assumed that would happen every time. You’d think he’d have learned by now who the Dom is in the relationship and that they decide when he has earned it.”

“Steve’s been very good these last few days,” Danny said quietly to ensure Steve didn’t listen to their conversation. “It’s the first time we’ve tried some enforced chastity for more than a day, I want to reward his good behaviour. It hasn’t been easy but he hasn’t complained at all.”

“You think he enjoys it? Being chaste, giving you that hold over him?” Rick asked in thought as he handed Danny a flogger. It was larger than the first one he’d used, red suede with a black handle. It had more tails but was light and smoothed through the air when he gave it a shake.

“He’s always responded well to orgasm denial,” Danny nodded in explanation. “Even though he was unsure when we bought the belt, but after he got used to wearing it, he responds well to being made to wear it and endure the consequences.”

“He does look good in chastity,” Rick grinned in appreciation. The flogger he held was like Danny’s, black with thin suede tails. “These are a little heavier than the first ones, but can still be applied all over. Just go easy on the stomach and lower back area.”

They moved back over to Steve who had remained as he was much to Danny’s approval. Danny moved around to stand in front of him, looking him over, how his breathing hitched in waiting for the first blow. He lifted the flogger and swished it gently through the air, watching it connect with his thigh and how Steve tensed and settled in his surprise. Then he twitched again as Rick began to flog him from behind. They went a little faster this time, so as not to let Steve settle too long between each blow. Danny carefully caressed all of his front with his flogger, watching his how skin was begin to turn a soft tinge of pink from the licks of the tails. He moved around to the back as Rick exchanged places, caressing Steve’s skin with his flogger in the already sensitive areas Rick had prepared.

By the end Steve was twitching and sensitive, his skin tingling and shivering in response as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He was getting hard but the rings prevented his erection from growing, making his sensitivity that much harder to bear. Swaying in his bonds he felt a body press up behind him and leaned back gratefully in Danny’s embrace.

“You’re doing beautifully pet,” Danny said gently. “How do you feel?”

“I feel good Sir,” Steve answered honestly. “I’m enjoying it. It’s intense but in a good way.”

“Good,” Danny replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. His hands slid down over his taut stomach and began fumbling at the belt around his waist. “Time to take this off.”

Danny unclipped the attachment of rings that sheathed his cock, sliding them carefully off and making him grunt in relief. He’d been in chastity four days now and it had been an interesting challenge.

Danny ran his fingers up and down his shaft, he was already beginning to harden, the entire experience was enough to turn him on. Steve concentrated on breathing, it had been days since Danny had touched him and he had to focus hard not to start thrusting into his grip. He'd tried so hard the last few days, submitting those desires to Danny's control that to lose it now would be a huge dissapointment and waste of energy. But it was hard not to let himself be carried away with the ecstasy Danny was creating.

Steve grunted and whimpered, cock twitching in Danny's hold. It had been so long, not just to be touched, but to be allowed release also. It hadn't been an easy four days of chastity either, because Danny had still played and toyed with him. Memories of the evening before, kneeling on the edge of the bed as Danny fucked him flooded back to him.

Danny pressed a kiss against his shoulder, feeling Steve's body thrumming with need and desire but fighting his natural urges also. His cock was hard at his touch, Steve grunting with pleasure as he held onto the last of his self control.

"Steven," he said to help Steve focus on him more fully. He moved his hand off his cock and instead rested it on his hip, thumb moving in circles. "You may not be wearing the cage any more but you're still on restriction. Understand?"

Steve didn't reply immediately and Danny felt his body shudder as he swallowed down hard.

"Yes Sir, I understand," Steve said quietly, voice wavering.

"Good boy," Danny said, giving his body a final squeeze of reassurance before he pulled away from him. 

He joined Rick who'd been standing by the floggers, watching intently. Rick was a voyeur at heart, he enjoyed watching how couples interacted in their most intimate moments. They'd both come a long way in their roles because of one another. For a moment he and Danny stood and looked over at Steve who stood so exquistely at their mercy, bound in his chains, body thrumming with need, desire and submission.

"Time to intensify the experience," Rick said quietly to Danny. "It will become increasingly difficult for him to submit, especially if he's still in denial. You need to be completely focused on how far you can push him before he loses his grasp on the last of his self control to remain obedient to you."

"I know it's going to be difficult for him now that he isn't wearing the rings," Danny nodded, taking the next flogger Rick handed him. "I want it to be difficult but not beyond his limit."

"Are you going to let him come?" Rick asked with a raised brow.

"If he keeps behaving and reacting as he is," Danny smiled, running the flogger tails through his fingers in thought. "I think he can earn himself that moment of pleasure he's been denied these last few days. We'll see."

They circled around Steve once more and Danny watched as Steve skin became tinged with pink and dull red in places as they teased him with the tails. So far it was throughly erotic experience and he could see how Steve was slowly spiralling out of his well held control of his bodies reactions. They changed floggers again, small ones this time but heavier in the hand, one made of heavy suede, the other thick leather. 

"Time to really drive him wild," Rick smiled as he handed Danny the leather one. "Focus just on his groin. Make sure to pay attention to his cock and balls, but be aware of your pressure as well. You want to flick the wrist and just let the tip of the tails lick his skin. Anything too heavy handed and it'll be more painful than pleasureable. You work on his cock, I'll work on the balls from behind. This is going to work him up fast though Danny, so if you don't want this to end just yet, then remember to reign back and we can go back to working on his body."

"Let's see how it goes," Danny nodded in agreement, weighing up the small flogger in his hand and flicking it a few times to get the feel of how it moved in the air. They went to Steve, Rick standing behind him as Danny stood to the side. He flicked his wrist so the tails hit the underside of Steve's cock, making him gasp at the contact. He watched Steve shudder as Rick aimed his tails at his balls from between his legs. 

As before they settled into a rhythm, alternating their hits as Danny worked Steve's cock, moving around him to make sure he hit every angle. Steve had been quietly enduring this change to his experience but was beginning to whimper and writhe at the pain and pleasure of the teasing. Danny aimed at his cock head, seeing pearly drops of precome gathering there before being flicked away.

He and Rick changed positions and he began working the leather onto Steve's balls as Rick caressed his cock with the softer leather. Steve didn't know which way to writhe, unable to escape the constant teasing, letting out gutteral groans every time his balls and dick were hit. Rick stepped back and looked at Danny who was also very aware Steve was getting to his point of no return. Danny gave a small nod of acknowledgement, moving around to look Steve over fully.

Steve’s fingers were gripped tight around the chains that held his wrists now, his entire body swaying in desperation as he tried to hold himself up.

“Yes you like that don’t you boy,” Danny teased in amusement, flicking the tails against his balls once more from his new position, getting used to the correct pressure to apply the hit.

“Yes Sir,” Steve said without embarrassment, his hips snapping forward in reaction.

“I think if I kept doing this,” Danny observed, flicking the flogger once more and watching Steve writhe in his chains. “You may come from it pet.”

“Please Sir,” Steve begged desperately, balls tingling with the sensation, his entire body felt sensitive and on fire from the flogging, heightening the sensations of his state. "Please, please, please."

“But you’re such an obedient boy when you’re chaste,” Danny smiled, enjoying watching Steve suffering with such earnest.

Steve whimpered, unsure of Danny’s thoughts and knowing Danny could completely deny him, leave him to calm and control himself before putting his belt fully on once more. Danny said no more, catching Rick’s eye, seeing Rick bemused and impressed by Steve’s behaviour. Rick lifted a similar flogger to the one he was holding, just as small but equally as menacing, bright red with thick leather tails. Rick stood to Steve’s left opposite Danny, lifting an eyebrow as he waited for Danny to decide if Steve had earned himself some pleasurable relief.

“Would you hate me if I stopped?” Danny said, lifting the flogger to tickle the ends along Steve’s hard, leaking cock.

Steve whimpered and groaned, swallowing down a choking moan as he shook his head, “No Sir.”

“I think you would resent me for it,” Danny laughed, answering his own question, before he turned serious again, tone measured. “Even if it were a lesson to you, to remember how much I own you. I do own you, don’t I Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve gasped out with a nod of his head without pausing to reply. “Yes, you do Sir, Master, yes, yes. Please, please Sir.”

“Well I can’t have you resenting me can I pet,” Danny said, stepping back. “It wouldn’t be fair, because then you may end up being naughty and disobedient and then I’d have to punish and discipline you.”

He flicked his wrist, the flogger tails stinging against Steve’s balls, making him shake and groan. Rick also reach out and flicked his flogger, laying the tails in the same place.

“You have been a very good boy pet,” Danny said proudly. “And good boys get rewarded off their Master’s don’t they?”

“Yes,” Steve answered hurriedly before letting out a desperate plea. “Please Sir, please.”

“All right Steve,” Danny replied, knowing he could only tease and string Steve along for so long without him being beyond his own self-control to obey, “Seeing as you’ve been very very good these past few days.”

He flicked the flogger against him, this time the tails whipping with a whispering flick against his cock. Rick copied the movement from the opposite side and they fell into a pattern, Danny laying down a flick, then Rick, all the while Steve became more desperate and loud in his bound state. His hips jerked wildly into the air, searching for anything to take hold of him but all that greeted him was the sting of several licks of flogger tails. He couldn’t keep control of his limbs anymore, everything felt alive and on fire, heat radiated in his skin, his knees wouldn’t hold him up, balance uncontrolled as his arms shivered and he grasped desperately to the chains holding his wrists.

“Ah god,” he cried out hungrily for the pleasure that seemed to pool everywhere. “Fuck, Sir fuck please – I’m gonna come-.”

He couldn’t stop it, he knew even if Danny drew back now and stopped flicking the flogger against his cock and balls that he couldn’t prevent his orgasm. So he silently prayed Danny wouldn’t change his mind and deny him.

“Please,” he managed to muster up enough brain power to beg permission of the impeding orgasm in his loins. “Please Master, can I come? God fuck Sir, I’m gonna-.”

“Yes baby,” Danny’s voice cut through his fogging brain enough to clarify and it was like the unlocking of the floodgates now he was aware of his Dominant’s approval. “Come for me.”

There was a stinging flick to his balls, another to his cock and he shattered into pieces, feeling his hips snapping into nothingness, orgasm too great to be contained in his skin. 

“Oh fucking – coming Sir, fuck, god, oh god Master,” He went slack jawed, unable to utter anything but a long low moan and some desperate gasps. His cock pulsated, spraying over and over with a steady flow, balls tingling and emptying into nothingness. He was glad of his chains because his strength flowed out of him like his come, draining out of his limbs suddenly. His body continued to thrum and shudder, hips twitching, like his entire body was caught in an invisible web of pleasure. He felt the constant onslaught of flicking tails against his balls, like the flogger was milking every drop from him. His groin felt like it was on fire from the lick of tails, but there was something deeply satisfying about the pain and pleasure they made him feel.

It was like he zoned out, completely shattered apart by the experience. He was glad of the chains because he didn't think he'd be able to hold himself up as his orgasm eased and deep satisfaction flooded his body. And still floggers tails licked at his skin, making him moan with sensitivity. They had moved from his cock to his thighs, hips and ass, like some delicious reward for his obedience. He sagged in his chains and whimpered at the sensitivity, completely undone. Then hands were on him, he instinctively knew it was his Dom, standing in front of him and caressing his pleasure blown body. Blindly he leaned down his head to rest against Danny's, wanting anything to break his wrists from the chains that held him, just so he could hold tight to him as he helped him centre his focus again. Everything seemed out of his control currently, but Danny grounded him.


End file.
